This invention relates to a lightweight, inexpensive volumetric pump, suitable for a variety of uses including medical systems such as intravenous (IV) therapy systems and the like. More particularly, the present invention concerns a valve for use in conjunction with a pump which regulates and controls rates and volumes of fluid flow.
The intravenous administration of fluids to patients is a well-known medical procedure for, among other things, administering life sustaining nutrients to patients whose digestive tracts are unable to function normally due to illness or injury, administering antibiotics to treat a variety of serious infections, administering analgesic drugs to patients suffering from acute or chronic pain, administering chemotherapy drugs to treat patients suffering from cancer, etc.
The intravenous administration of drugs frequently requires the use of an IV pump connected or built into a so-called IV administration set including, for example, a bottle of fluid to be administered and typically positioned upside down, a sterile plastic tubing set, and a pump for pumping fluid from the bottle through the IV set to the patient. Other mechanisms may be included to manually stop the flow of fluid to the IV feeding tube and possibly some monitoring devices.
Current IV pumps generally are of two basic types: electronic pumps and disposable non-electronic pumps. Although the electronic pumps have been significantly miniaturized and do include some disposable components, they are nevertheless generally high in cost, require frequent maintenance with continued use, and may be difficult for a layman to operate if, for example, self treatment is desired.
The disposable non-electric pumps generally consist of small elastomeric bags within a hard shell container, in which the bags are filled with IV solution under pressure. The pressure generated by the contraction of the elastomeric bag forces the IV solution through a fixed orifice at a constant flow rate into the patient's vein. Although these pumps are much less expensive than the electronic pumps and eliminate the need for maintenance (since they are discarded after every use), their drawbacks include the lack of monitoring capability, the lack of the ability to select different flow rates, limited fluid capacity, and still relatively high cost for a disposable product.